1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insulating jacket structure of a stator of a direct current motor, and more particularly to an insulating jacket structure of a stator of a direct current motor, wherein the insulating jacket may be wrapped on the outer periphery of the silicon steel plate assembly of the stator conveniently, and may be combined with the silicon steel plate assembly of the stator.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional stator structure of a radial winding direct current motor in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 7 comprises an upper insulating jacket 91, a lower insulating jacket 92, and a silicon steel plate 93. The upper insulating jacket 91 and the lower insulating jacket 92 are formed with mating positioning holes 94 respectively for passage of positioning members 95, such as pins. After the upper insulating jacket 91, the lower insulating jacket 92 and the silicon steel plate 93 are combined with each other, the poles of the silicon steel plate 93 may be wound with windings, thereby forming the conventional stator structure of a radial winding direct current motor.
However, fabrication of the conventional stator structure of a radial winding direct current motor is inconvenient, thereby increasing the cost of fabrication.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an insulating jacket structure of a stator of a direct current motor, wherein the insulating jacket may be assembled and combined with the silicon steel plate assembly of the stator conveniently, and the cost of fabrication may be reduced.
In accordance with the present invention, an insulating jacket structure of a stator of a direct current motor includes an insulating jacket body having a through hole, and multiple extension plates extended outward from the through hole of the insulating jacket body in a radiating manner. Each of the multiple extension plates has a receiving recess whose cross-section is substantially inverted U-shaped. The receiving recess of each of the multiple extension plates has two sides having two distal ends each formed with a protruding locking snap. Multiple outer annular plates are extended outward from the two sides of the receiving recess at the distal ends of each of the multiple extension plates, and a gap is formed between any two adjacent outer annular plates. Neck portions of the poles of the silicon steel plate assembly of the stator are received in the receiving recess of the insulating jacket, and the silicon steel plate located at the lowermost layer of the silicon steel plate assembly is snapped and locked by the locking snaps protruded from the two distal ends of the receiving recess.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.